Chains
by Maka
Summary: A slave/master fic with an original character as master and Zelgadiss as the slave
1. Default Chapter

CHAINS By: Maka  
  
A/N: Ok this is something that I've had in my head. Zelgadiss is a slave and an origianl character named Tori is his master. Tori's from a Slayers rpg I'm in at the moment. Comments and critisism are welcome, I live on feedback. Nothing really horrible pwease...My poor ego would be shatterd.  
  
Lord Aiko walked the small corridor with his young daughter beside him. They had some to buy her a slave; for she had turned seventeen just two days before and it was high time she took a slave of her own. Paying little attention to his daughter's ramblings about the cruelties of slavery Lord Aiko stepped into the main room and snapped his fingers. His daughter was silent now and she watched her father with angry eyes as he talked with the slaver keeper.  
  
She had guess they were finished and they could leave when her father had come back to her, "I still do not understand..." She was cut off by the slave keepers' return and her father's nudge to follow the portly man. Lord Aiko followed behind and the three of them soon came to another smaller room, filled with what looked like human shaped birdcages. Lord Aiko put his arm around his daughter as he started to instruct the slave keeper exactly what type of slave he was looking for.  
  
"This is my daughter," He looked at he keeper, "Tori Aiko. I'm looking for any male slave around the age of seventeen years of age." He continued. The keeper smiled and walked to the far right corner of the small room. Tori's frown depend but she walked with her father nonetheless and stood looking in to a cage with what she supposed were young boys all around her age.  
  
"Here ya're sir," the slave keeper slurd grinning from ear to ear. He knew that with a Lord he would be making money. No matter what slave he sold he might even get rid of that one boy, his smile grew. "Take yer pick m'lady. They're all mixed right now but I kin show ya the innocents if that's what yer fancy is."  
  
Tori watched the fat keeper with disgust, how could someone willingly sell over into slavery? Since she knew there was no way of getting out of purchasing a slave this time, Tori mentally sighed and walked up to the bars watching the slave. She felt so silly standing and wish with all her heart that she was home again. Tori walked slowly, looking at everyone of them. When she got to the end of the bars, she turned around and walked back again slowly.  
  
"Who's that?" Tori pointed to the only boy sitting down. "What's his name?" She asked. Tori walked up to the bars opposite the boy, he just kept staring at the floor. The keeper looked at the one she was pointing and grinned.  
  
"That one?" He asked talking out his keys, "Hrmm, well that one's name is Zelgadiss. Strange little thing isn't he?" Waddling over the slave keeper opened the door and gestured for Tori to follow him inside. She did so cautiously and stood the fat keeper, out of the boy's line of sight. She could hear whispering behind her back and wondered what that keeper was so happy. Moreover, why wasn't this boy standing with the others? Why was he all alone?  
  
"Get up! C'mon boy, I got someone here interested in you surprisingly," The keeper turned to look over his shoulder at Tori, "This one here's been with me ever since I started this little trade, and that four years ago! No one seems to want this one for some reason." When the boy hadn't responded to the keeper order he nudged the boy hard in the leg, "I said get up boy!" The keeper pulled him up by the arm and Tori got a good look at the boy's features. Pushing the slave forward, the keeper stood behind putting a fat hand on the slim boy neck.  
  
"Basterd." Tori heard it clearly, the contempt in his voice! Zelgadiss, that was his name. The keeper grumbled something and squeezed down on Zelgadiss' neck, the boy cried out and arched his back his hands coming to either side of his neck to try and get the fat man's hand off. Tori gasped at what the man was doing and moved to stop him.  
  
"Eh, this one's got to learn his place." Said the keeper watching Tori, "He's stubborn, aren't ya?" He asked giving the boy a hand shake. Zelgadiss bit his lip, the was no way he could get the man's hand off him, putting his hands back at his sides Zelgadiss growled.  
  
"I'm sorry master." He said in anger. Tori frowned as the keeper let go and motioned Tori over to him. He placed her hand over the where his hand had been, automatically she felt Zelgadiss tense again. "To get this to do what you want, you have to squeeze right here," He said, "At the base of his skull. After a few good squeezes, he should get the picture." Tori's frown depend and she let go of Zelgadiss. Looking at her father, she nodded and Lord Aiko snapped his fingers again.  
  
"That one it is then." Her father said stepping out of the small room. "Get him ready, I wish to have this over and done with as soon as possible." He called from the other room. Quickly the keeper did as he was told and found a collar and leash leaving Zelgadiss and Tori alone for a few minutes. He came back and fastened the collar and leash and handed Zelgadiss over to Tori.  
  
"What am I supposed to do with this?" She asked holding the leash out in front of her. Shaking his head, the keeper put his hands out his hips. "I don't care what you do with him now, his not my property anymore." With that said the keeper hurried to seal the sale.  
  
Tori stood dumbfounded, "Well...now what do I do?" She asked herself aloud looking at Zelgadiss. "He's...mine? What do I do with him?" Zelgadiss cocked his head to the side to look at her. How strange...she wasn't like any of the other masters he had before.  
  
"You could start walking so I could follow behind you and in turn get out of this hell." Zelgadiss suggested crossing his arms. Tori huffed and began walking with him behind her; it was so strange to own someone and she was starting to not the idea one bit. Tori walked out of the small room and past her father who was holding the door open for her and her new purchase.  
  
"Ready then?" He asked as she passed by him. Zelgadiss kept his eyes trained on the ground, the last thing he needed to was upset his master's father. Lord Aiko sighed, "Tori-chan you knew that this day was going to come. Lets just go home shall we?" He asked stepping into the wagon that had brought them. Tori stepped inside followed by Zelgadiss who sat next to her. Tori's hands clenched her skirt as she watched Zelgadiss.  
  
"OH! I cannot take it!" She said turning in her seat quickly and putting her hands on Zelgadiss' neck. Frightened that she was going to hurt him Zelgadiss flinched and pushed himself into the seat. "I...I wasn't going to hurt you." She said trying to calm him down, "I was only going to get that collar off." Tori moved again and Zelgadiss lifted his head up slightly for her to undo the buckle. The rest of the wagon ride when by quietly and in no time they were at the front of a white mansion. Zelgadiss stepped out and dropped his jaw when he saw the house.  
  
"Well, Zelgadiss was it?" Lord Aiko asked Zelgadiss nodded slowly, "Welcome to your new home." 


	2. Chains: Chapter two

Tori stepped out of the wagon last and watched Zelgadiss. He seems so awe struck, she thought, where did he live before she wondered. "Tori, why don't you get Zelgadiss settled in your room." Lord Aiko said walking up to the house and passing Zelgadiss on his way. Tori blushed and walked up to Zelgadiss who was still gaping at the house.  
  
"Why...why my room?" She asked surprised that her father would even consider the idea. Zelgadiss was a boy after all, she blushed again. Lord Aiko stopped before entering the house and looked back at his daughter, she would get used to having that boy around her soon enough.  
  
"Well he is your slave is he not?" Lord Aiko asked looking at her. Tori nodded somewhat and looked at Zelgadiss from beneath her bangs. "Well then do you not think that it would suit you to have him near you at all times?" Tori nodded again and started walking up to her father, pulling at the hem of Zelgadiss' shirt to get him to walk with her. Zelgadiss blushed and followed his new master still unsure as to what kind of role he would play in the house hold. Tori sighed, her father did have a good point, and she didn't trust some of the people in the house with a male slave.  
  
"All right father," Tori said when they had reached the white door of the house. "I'll get him settled in." She said beaten. Tori walked inside with Zelgadiss trailing behind her looking at everything he could. The maids and other slaves were busy with their chores so she would introduce them to Zelgadiss when everything was finished. Her fathers voice called her from the dinning room as she passed.  
  
"Oh, and Tori, do get the boy washed up for dinner will you? The others are busy at the moment." Lord Aiko called to her. Tori walked in looking at him with a surprise on her face while Zelgadiss watched from the doorway. His masters' father wanted his master to give him a bath? Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? Zelgadiss shook his head, what kind of family did he get sold to? Tori knew that when her father wanted something it was best to go along with anything he wanted. She sighed and nodded walking back towards Zelgadiss and around the corner of the door. "It will help you to get to know each other Tori-dear." He called after her and she grabbed Zelgadiss' shirt again and lead him to the bathroom.  
  
Walking through the hallway and down the small flight of stairs Tori stopped before another pair of white doors. "Are you actually going to go though with this?" Zelgadiss asked blushing. He didn't like the prospect of his mater washing him, he didn't like the prospect of anyone washing him. Tori nodded her head as she opened the doors and walked inside.  
  
"Mari," She called walking into the room. A tall slim girl came out of one of the adjacent small rooms and walked up to Tori bowing slightly, "Mari! You know you don't have to do that when fathers' not around. Anyway is the bath ready?" She asked smiling at the other slave. Zelgadiss watched the transaction with interest and tipped his head when the tall girl left. "Come on," Said Tori walking further into the bathroom, "The bath is drawn and I had Mari go fetch clothes for you when we're done." Tori walked over to the cupboard and pulled out two clean beige towels. Setting them next to the large in ground tub Tori walked into one of the stalls for changing.  
  
"What are you doing?" Asked Zelgadiss curiously. He could hear some amount of rustling and moving around. Tori came out of the stall a few moments later wearing a dark blue one piece bathing suit. She walked over to where she had put the towels and set her cloths down. She then turned to Zelgadiss and put her hand under her chin thinking.  
  
"What?" Zelgadiss asked narrowing his eyes. Tori laughed aloud at him, and Zelgadiss blushed.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you." She said walking up to him, "I was just trying to figure out the best way to get you in that tub." She said stopping in front of him and looking him up and down. Zelgadiss' blushed grew and he lowered his eyes. Tori shook her head and sighed. "Well...first things first." She paused, "Lift up your arms." She said trying to smile without blushing too much. Gulping Zelgadiss did as he was told and lifted his arms, Tori smiled as he obeyed her, maybe it wouldn't be as hard as she thought to get him to trust her. Pausing slightly Tori put her hands on either side of Zelgadiss grasping the hem of his shirt and pulled upwards and over Zelgadiss' head. Zelgadiss shook his head and put his arms down as Tori started folding his shirt and put it with her cloths and the towels. Zelgadiss blushed as she turned back to him and tried to cover himself up.  
  
"It's noting I haven't seen before!" She said jokingly, "It's just your chest." Zelgadiss' blush grew and he looked at the tiled floor. Tori Tilted her head, "It can't be that bad, come on, put her hands down...please?" She asked walking up to him. Zelgadiss frowned slightly and slowly uncovered his chest. "You're so modest." Tori chuckled. Zelgadiss looked over to the side away from Tori. "I didn't mean to upset you." Tori said watching him.  
  
"It...it's all right." Zelgadiss said looking back at her. Tori smiled that was the first time he had spoken to her where he didn't sound upset. "I'm just not used to anyone looking at me." He said looking back and forth from the floor to her face. Tori's face fell as he talked to her, as if he was expecting to be hit at any moment. She turned her back on him and closed her eyes.  
  
"Well take off the rest of your cloths and get in the tub." She said to him over her shoulder. Zelgadiss blinked and hesitated slowly undoing the string on his pants and let them fall to the floor. His other master, that stupid keeper, had not ever let his slaves wear underwear so Zelgadiss just kicked his pants over to the towels, and sat on the side of the tub. He looked over to his master and heaved a sigh slipping into the tub.  
  
"I'm in...you can open your eyes now." He said looking up at her. Tori opened her eyes and looked down at him nervously. Zel was resting his arms on the side of the tub looking at her; he is so...she couldn't find the words to describe him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tori asked as she walked to the side of the tub next to Zelgadiss and slipped in. Zelgadiss watched her quietly from beneath his bangs as she moved over to him. Once Tori was next to him she let out a small gasp and walked around to Zelgadiss' back. "Gods! What did that fat man do to you?" She asked thoroughly upset that Zelgadiss had been hurt. Zelgadiss tried moving out of her way but Tori held onto his shoulders, "Hold still now," She said softly, "I'm not going to hurt you; I'm trying to help". She said as she looked at the back of his neck. Tori bit her lip unsure if she should touch him there on not, remembering the other reaction she got when they were back at the slave keeper's.  
  
"Just...hold still...I'm going to touch your neck alright?" She asked moving her hand. Feeling her hands moving Zelgadiss panicked and ducked under water, pushing against her and scrambling back up to the surface a few feet away. He looked at her cautiously and frowned, breathing hard. Tori's face fell again as she watched him. "I won't hurt you!" She said again moving towards him. Zelgadiss watched her shoulders droop, "Please come here, I promise I won't hurt you, please just come here." Zelgadiss frowned she didn't seem like she wanted to hurt him, but there was always that fear.  
  
Zelgadiss looked over to the side then back at Tori, with a deep sigh he started moving towards her, "Ok." He said shakily. Tori gave him a small smile and stood motionless as he waded over to her. Zelgadiss held his breath as he came to stand before his new master.  
  
"Ok how about..I start by touching you somewhere else? So that you know that I won't hurt you." She suggested straightening her arm to the if he moved closer her hand would touch his chest. Zelgadiss looked down at her hand and took a deep breath, she sounded sincere. Gathering his courage he walked forward until her hand rested gently against his chest, "See? That's not so bad is it?" She asked smiling a little more.  
  
"No. I guess not." He answered staring at her hand. Ok, well this is a start she thought. She didn't move, she wanted him to come to her or not at all. She would wait until he told her he felt comfortable with her hand on him. Zelgadiss dropped his eyes to Tori's finger tips and watched his chest rise and fall with her hand. Tori looked at him, he was so skidish. "What are you waiting for?" He asked suprised that her hand haden't moved yet.  
  
Tori looked at him starlted, "Well I wasn't sure if you were comfortable with it or not." She explained Zelgadiss nodded and blushed.  
  
"I don't..really mind that much." He told her. 


End file.
